


The Overlord and the Queen

by AdmantCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Day Out, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gundham is a vegetarian, Loneliness, Love, Pets, non-despair, really fluff, the content i need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: Sonia's been feeling a little lonely lately, and wishes for a companion; so she seeks out her best friend, Gundham, to help her find such a companion.Together, they head for a day out in town, where Sonia learns a lot more about the true Gundham Tanaka, and little bit about how she feels about the Ultimate Breeder...





	The Overlord and the Queen

Sonia tapped her knuckles on Gundham’s door lightly, shivering slightly from the cold evening air. A few slightly disgruntled rumblings echoed out from behind the dorm room door, worrying Sonia that she was interrupting something. Finally, the door opened a crack and Gundham’s left eye peered through the gap, suspicious as always.  
“Good evening, Gundham!” The eye peering through the crack narrowed slightly, as if sizing her up, before the door shut once more and the sound of several locks being unlocked clattering from beyond the door. Finally, Gundham emerged from his dorm room, smirking in the way he always did.  
“Ah, the Dark Queen herself has come seeking my presence on this fateful night!” _  
_ _“Ah, so I’m the Dark Queen today.”_ Sonia smiled to herself, causing Gundham to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

“Why do you smirk upon one such as thee? Are you harbouring secret thoughts?” Sonia couldn’t help but giggle at his behaviour, one that always repeated in one way or another when she visited his room.  
“No, no, Gundham, nothing of the sort. I simply wished to consult with you on a subject you’re most talent in.” Gundham sized her up once more, but then opened the door wider so she could enter his room.  
“Then enter the gates of the abyss, Dark Queen!” Gundham chuckled darkly, causing Sonia to nod and beam a smile at him as she entered, the Ultimate Breeder wrapping his scarf over his mouth to hide his flustered reaction.  
  
Upon entering, it was clear what Sonia had disrupted with her arrival - The Four Dark Deva’s of Destruction were all plopped on Gundham’s work desk, halfway through their meal as Gundham had been feeding them. Upon sighting Sonia, the white and orange San-D scampered to the edge of Gundham’s desk, as if waiting for her to approach. The princess glanced back at the hamster’s owner, who smirked and pointed back to San-D.  
“I would tarry not, Dark Queen, as those who do not follow San-D’s whims will see themselves flung into hell!” He’d told her before (in his own way) that she was free to handle the Dark Deva’s herself, she always felt it was polite to ask before - as they were Gundham’s greatest treasure. Sitting down at the desk, she placed her hand next to San-D, letting her run up her arm and to sit on her shoulder, nibbling at the seed in it’s paws.  
  
“So, Princess of the realm beyond - why have you seeked my council?” Gundham chuckled, stroking his chin as if he already knew the answer. Sonia smiled at the little hamster on her shoulder, stroking it’s head with a finger as she replied to her friend.  
“Gundham… how does it feel to be the provider of welfare for all these lovely creatures?” Sonia meant beyond just the Dark Deva’s - Gundham took care of many of the animals that lived on the land of Hope’s peak; the chickens (only the eggs of which are taken - Gundham had been very defiant on this point) and horses that lived at the back of the academy received daily attention from the loving Breeder.  
  
“The beasts that I live for are my true purpose in life - if fate were to dictate it, I would abscond from the school in a heartbeat to care for the denizens that I tend to.” Striding over to the desk, crouching next to Sonia, Gundham reached out and let the other three Devas scamper on to his body. And just for a few moments, as if she was no longer in the room, his face softened and a rare look of genuine caring fell over his features. “...From the moment they were born, or I took them under my wing, they have been my responsibility.” And then the mask went back up, and he chuckled darkly to himself once more. “But I am certain that was not your sole question for visiting one so forbidden as I.”  
Sonia tapped her free hand on the desk, stroking San-D for a little bit longer in silence.  
“Typically, we were not permitted to have animals in the Royal Palace.” Sonia frowned a little bit. “And with my parents, of course, being as preoccupied as there were with running the country, I spent much of my time on my own, studying for my future and what-not.”  
“Of course, the elite know no rest - the chains of the country are wrapped around their wrists.” Gundham interrupted, feeling Cham-P.  
“Indeed. And so, many times I wished to have an animal companion to live with me in the palace, to provide me with something to play and laugh with. But, it never came to pass, and now I’m here in Japan.” Sonia smiled warmly as she played with San-D. “And I’ve had friends, wonderful friends, like you Gundham, to provide me with companionship.” Gundham coughed loudly and covered his face with his hand dramatically, likely to hide his expression.  
  
“W-Why yes, those who come in contact with The Supreme Overlord of Ice become enraptured with his presence.” Sonia grinned at her friend - despite all his oddities, Sonia had really connected with Gundham, much more than nearly every other person in her class. There was just something so… enrapturing about his persona. But as she spent more time with him, seeing him interact with his wards… Sonia saw a side of the ‘Supreme Overlord of Ice’ that no one else had, a very gentle young man who struggled with people, preferring the company of animals. So, more and more, Sonia seeked out his company, helping him tend to the animals that Gundham cared for. At first, he preferred the solitude of working alone, but little by little, at least from what Sonia saw… he’d let her in, just a tiny bit.  
  
“But, sometimes…” Sonia continued, looking listlessly around the breeder’s room. So many animal supplies coated the room, covering the needs of just about any kind of creature Gundham may need to attend to. “With our academy what it is, I find myself feeling that same kind of… isolation I felt back in my homeland. Normally, I would spend time with Chiaki, trying out her video games, but she has been spending much of her time with her new, ahem, friend.” “Now that I’m alone a bit more often, I catch myself wondering… if I could have here what I couldn’t at home.” Placing San-D back on to the desk, Sonia turned to her friend and bowed slightly, as per the Japanese custom. “Gundham, could you accompany me to get a cat?”  
The moment she asked, Gundham’s face became serious, reaching out to let San-D  back into the fold of his outfit. He stroked his chin knowingly, sizing her up once more.  
“You said it yourself, Dark Queen, that you’ve never had a companion’s best alongside yourself, correct?” Sonia nodded, gripping her hands together tightly. “And beyond the acts we have carried out together, you have never been the provider, the lifeline of a creature?” Again, Sonia nodded, feeling a bead of sweat run down the back of her neck. Gundham closed his eyes, as if contemplating something of great importance. “If you understand the tribulations, and responsibility the pact you make will bring-”  
“I do!” Sonia burst out, grabbing Gundham’s shoulder suddenly. The look of surprise on his face made her very quickly withdraw. “Oh, um, I apologise. But, what I meant is that working alongside you, even as little as I have participated, I understand the responsibility that comes with having an animal companion! I’ve even received permission from the administrators of Hope’s Peak!” For a long few seconds, Gundham remained silent, before he began to chuckle quietly, growing in intensity that made even Sonia’s bones chill.  
  
“Touching the one known as The Supreme Overlord of Ice… I have witnessed and accepted your resolve, Dark Queen!” Sonia felt her heart skip a beat as he seemingly agreed to her request. “I shall be free of my contracts come tomorrow, so I shall accompany you as you require!” He seemed… different, somehow. More genuinely excited, more… true, then normal.  
“Thank you so, Gundham!” A thought crossed the princesses’ mind, wondering if she could push the outing that far. Her time spent with Gundham was always so professional, so rooted in either working with his animals or working together on assignments for class, but never had they casually been together as friends - and so, Sonia thought she would at least try, if even once. “...Gundham, would you perhaps be inclined to join me for lunch on the way? I’m not aware of your preferences, but I’m sure this town has something your taste!” She was certain he would refuse, citing the poison in his veins or something akin to that, but to her surprise -  
“An interesting proposal, indeed. I must admit, I have grown tiresome of the limited range this fortress provides - I shall accept your double request! However…” He shifted slightly on the spot, making Sonia raise her eyebrows.  
“Yes, Gundham? I do not mind following any condition.” Gundham nodded, hiding his expression once more.  
“I trust you are satisfied with dining without the flesh of beasts, but solely on what the earth provides?”  
  
Oh. Of course that would make sense.

 

* * *

  
In some ways, Sonia’s attempts to not exude a royal aura just made the pair stand out even more. Clad in a blue dress and a red coat, Sonia looked much more ordinary then her usual outfit. However, Gundham remained in his rather intimidating attire, drawing stares from many of the people the pair passed. They walked through the town Hope’s Peak resided in, Gundham leading the way as he knew the location of the vegetarian restaurant he’d spoken of the previous night. It felt odd to Sonia, being with Gundham in such a setting. In fact, she realised she’d never really spent time with him alone, outside of Hope’s Peak. It was… nice, being with him like this.  
  
“Ah, we have reached the destination of our luncheon!” Gundham suddenly declared, stopping in front of a rather small restaurant, looking quite a bit older than the surrounding buildings. For some reason, it didn't surprise Sonia that Gundham has visited such a store like this - quiet, out of the way, perfect. “Shall we enter, Princess of the Abyss?” Sonia beamed and nodded, gesturing for him to enter first.  
“After you, Supreme Overlord of Ice!” She teased playfully, causing Gundham cheeks to a little red.  
“Ah, welcome!” One of the waitresses greeted the two as they entered. “Oh, Mr. Tanaka! Welcome back!” _Welcome back? How often did Gundham visit this restaurant?_ Gundham greeted the waitress with one of his regular hammy lines, though she brushed it off like it was the most normal thing in the world. “This is the first time I’ve seen you with a friend, Mr. Tanaka. Nice to meet you.” Sonia bowed slightly in response, repeating her greeting. “Shall I order your usual, Mr. Tanaka?” Gundham nodded, grinning as he did.  
“Yes, long have I longed to return and feast upon-”  
“Yes, yes. And for you, Miss?” Sonia wasn’t sure what was good on the menu, so she pledged to play it safe and go with what Gundham prefered.  
“The same, please.” The waitress smiled and nodded, moving behind the counter to the kitchen to deliver the order. “Take a seat wherever!”  
  
Now that she had taken a look around the store, it was quite the nice, quiet location. They were the only two guests at the moment, but it was still before the normal lunch hour. Gundham strode over to a table for two in the corner, motioning for her to follow.  
Sitting down, Gundham whispered to Sonia in a serious tone. “The providers of this establishment have forged a pact with me - they know of my true nature, and I pledged to them my loyalty as a customer.” This loyalty, actually taking the form of a loyalty card that Gundham placed on the table.  
“How long have you provided this store with your patronage?” Gundham stroked his chin with a knowing grin.  
“Since I began my dark studies at Hope’s Peak - unfortunately, this is the only establishment in this accursed town that does not adhere to the cultural norms of slaughter.” That made Sonia a little sad, but explained why Gundham was on such good terms with the staff of the establishment.  
“W-Well, on the bright side of all this.” Sonia said quietly, feeling that talking loudly in this store was somewhat wrong. “They’ve earned themselves a very valuable customer because of that.” Gundham widened his eyes a little at her at that, looking down at the table in embarrassment. It kind of… adorable, how vulnerable he looked when he received a genuine compliment (which was rare, since he did little at class but make himself seem like a nutcase).  
  
The two remained in somewhat awkward silence for a few minutes at their food was prepared. The cheery waitress came out again, placing two lovingly made potato salads before the two teenagers. “I hope you enjoy, Miss!” The waitress beamed at Sonia, who responded in kind. As she moved to Gundham, the waitress smiled at him as well. “Tanaka, I didn’t imagine you having such a lovely figure as a friend.” Gundham huffed at the waitress as she laughed, despite his obvious embarrassment.  
“Don’t not get the wrong idea, provider! She is a princess of the beyond, someone who is perceivable to one such as I!” Now it was Sonia’s cheeks turn to grow warm; was that Gundham’s equivalent of a compliment? The waitress simply grinned at Gundham like an old friend, laughing at his bizzare description of Sonia, leaving them to the meal.  
The two teenagers ate their lunch in near silence, the quiet being interspaced by Sonia’s quiet squeals of delight at how tasty the meal was. She’d eaten a variety of diets from her time at the palace, but as befitting her station the majority of meals consisted of meat. But with food like this, as delicious as this… She could absolutely see herself eating in such a way on a semi-permanent basis. Everytime she made the little noises of joy, she could see Gundham smirking to himself - but Sonia could tell he was pleased she’d enjoyed the meal.  
  
It’d be nice to come here more often with the strange, lovely young man across from her. It’d be nice to just… be with him more.  
  
When they had both finished, satisfied, they paid for the meal (Gundham grinning darkly as he provided them with his loyalty card) and left the store, the waitress waving them out.  
“Thank you for your patronage, Miss! Mr Tanaka, good luck!” Sonia waved back at the friendly woman, Gundham raising his hand in the air stoically.  
“What a lovely, lovely place. I would love to come here again, with some of our classmates!” He didn’t reply, just staring ahead for their next destination. “Gundham? I supposed you would be happy to hear such a lovely store receiving more business.”  
“The major reason I visit that establishment… is that it is free of those who would dare look down on me.” They kept walking, Sonia frowning at his words. The breeder continued. “The demons who work there, the chosen few who also provide them with loyalty, they all understand my nature, and are among those I trust with what I am.” Sonia continued to frown, saddened by Gundham’s words. It was true he wasn’t particularly well liked at class - he was tolerated, but Sonia was the only one who really called him _friend_ . She now well understood that that cafe was a special place for him, a second home where he can be away from prying eyes.  
  
Wait.  
“...Only people that you truly trust, reside in that restaurant?” Sonia murmured. Gundham glanced back, nodding resolutely.

“I cannot stop those who I do not trust from stepping within its boundaries, but one such as I, Gundham Tanaka, would never bring someone unworthy within its doors!” The look he gave her as he said this was one she’d seen a million times - just never for a person. It was that caring look reserved only for the Four Devas, his eternal companions.  
For the first time, Sonia felt the ‘status ailment’ that Chiaki had recently described as ‘stomach butterflies’ swirling around inside her. She’d always called Gundham her friend, but the way he spoke of those in that little store, it made it feel she was worth much more than just a friend to him.  
“Princess of the beyond!” Gundham whispered to her, seemingly to avoid attention. Sonia snapped out of her thoughts and stared back at the breeder, who was staring at her very closely. “...You have grown pale - are you your thoughts expanding into the outer plane?” She wasn’t sure what he meant this time, but she shook her head regardless.  
“No, no, do not worry about me! I simply felt a chill run over me! Let us not tarry on our way to the shelter!” Even as she continued to tell him she was fine, Gundham continually peppered her with concern she was under the effects of a curse or some other nonsense.  


* * *

 

The two teenagers finally made it the outskirts of the town, finding themselves before the rather large animal shelter. Sonia puffed a little, feeling exhausted from the rather long walk. She’d insisted on walking, but she resolved to catch the train back to the dorms once they were done. There were closer animal shelters to the academy, but Gundham had insisted on this one.  
“Have you received animals from here, too, Gundham?” The young breeder shrugged, laughing to himself.  
“I have been known to visit these havens from time to time.”  
The way he was greeted at the reception more then confirmed this for Sonia.  
“Ah, Mr. Tanaka!” The somewhat elderly man burst into a smile at the first look of the Breeder. “Welcome, welcome! Have you come to pick up another rescue?” Gundham shook his head, causing the man’s smile to dip slightly. However as Gundham motioned to Sonia, the smile returned, twice as strong.  
“Um, hello, good sir. My name is Sonia, and I’ve come to adopt a cat.” The man clapped his hands together and signalled for the two to follow him down a hallway.  
“Ah, of course, of course. Any friend of Mr. Tanaka is a friend of us! Has he told you?” Sonia cocked her head, looking back at her friend who was avoiding their gaze.  
“No, he hasn’t, I only knew he frequented shelters.” The man beamed back at Gundham, who grew more embarrassed.  
“Mr. Tanaka has been one of the most charitable and helpful young men to ever visit us! He has rescued over twenty-five animals on his own, and donated a sizeable fund to helping the shelter stay open.” Sonia stared back at Gundham, who had wrapped his scarf over much of his lower face.  
In all honesty, Sonia wasn’t even surprised. With people, Gundham was little more than a strange fanatic. But with animals… Sonia believed there were few that had as much caring for them then her friend.  
“Through here, Miss Sonia, Mr. Tanaka. The cats are getting some exercise, so you came at the right time.” The three of them stepped through a door, leading to a large, caged-off courtyard where the rescue cats roamed.  
  
Sonia felt her heart melt at the approximately 25 cats roaming the courtyard, some stretched out on the concrete, some scratching at posts set up around the area.  
“O-Oh my.” Sonia puffed a little. “I… must admit I am a little overwhelmed, I expected… fewer cats, somehow.” The man waved her off, shaking his head.  
“Aha, don’t worry. We are open until five, so take your time and get to know the residents!” He gave a little bow and headed back inside, nodding to Gundham as he did so. Turning to her friend, Sonia asked Gundham for advice on how to get to know cats.  
“If you wish to truly form a pact with a beast, you must let them accept you, rather then the opposite. So I suggest settling down and waiting.” He motioned to a chair nearby. “These beasts are smart - they will sense your… pleasant aura.” Turning a little red, the young breeder walked off to the other side of the courtyard, leaving Sonia in the chair waiting for the cat’s attention.  
  
And that was where she sat for the next few hours.  At first, she was worried that the cats wouldn’t approach her, for whatever reason that was. And for the first half-hour, none of them did besides occasionally rubbing against her ankles. After about forty minutes, a big, older white cat leapt up into her lap, surprising her with how heavy it was. The cat seemed to tilt its head, the look in it’s eyes seeming to ask her _“Are you the one who brings me food?”_ , before jumping down and looking elsewhere for a snack it probably didn’t need. And this was the routine for a while - a cat would come and give her attention for a few minutes, before moving on. With each new cat, Sonia fell a little more in love with them, but she wasn’t sure what to decide on; how much care it would need, how much food, how old it was - so many factors.  
At one point, she glanced up across the courtyard, sighting Gundham. He was kneeling next to two rather small cats, his expression unguarded, looking a combination of pleased and conflicted. That look that reminded her so much of the one he’d given her after their meal at the restaurant. She wanted to know more about that side of him, more of his endeavours for animals, the Gundham who adopted 25 animals, the Gundham that had looked at her that way…  
  
And that’s when she felt it, the little paws batting at her leg. Looking down, she found a rather small kitten gripping her legs, trying to climb up on to her lap. It’s bright blue eyes instantly melted her heart and she reached down to grip the little kitten and put it into her lap. Despite its size, it purred like a motorcycle and craned it’s head up to her hands for pats. Sonia giggled to herself as the cat demanded more and more of her attention, captivating her entirely.  
“Hehehehe.” Sonia looked up to see her friend approaching her, an orange cat latched over his shoulder, purring just as loudly as the one in Sonia’s lap. “It may be small, but I sense you’ve found yourself a powerful creature for a pact, Dark Queen. If you were concerned, it is of the ‘ragdoll’ variety.” She was interested, but it didn’t really matter - the kitten in her hands had made the decision for her. Sonia beamed at the cat in her lap, giving it all the attention it desired.  
“Indeed, Gundham!”  


* * *

 

  
“Thank you, thank you!” The kindly man bowed again to Sonia, who waved off his thanks.  
“It’s is no problem, I insist. She simply melted my heart.” She looked down at the carrier cage, where her new little kitten looked out from.  
“I pray that the two of you have years of happiness ahead of you.” He turned to Gundham, still smiling broadly. “And your contacts will arrive within a few days?” Gundham nodded, laughing.  
“Yes, yes, my compatriots will soon arrive to take my new minion to it’s greater pastures!” The old man shook Gundham’s hand forcefully, doing the same with Sonia as the two began to leave.  
“Please, come again, even to visit! You are always welcome here!” Sonia waved goodbye one more time as the two of them stepped out of the shelter.  
The nearest train station was right nearby, but it was a good fifteen minutes before the next train. In this cold winter, darkness was already falling and Sonia felt a chill run through her from the cold. As soon as the sun was gone, it felt like it would start snowing.  
“Oh!” She suddenly exclaimed, looking down at her carrier cage. “She must be shivering in that little cage. Pulling off her coat, leaving her in her blue dress, She wrapped the front of the cage in her coat, satisfied that she would be warm with that.  
“I, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, may not fear the cold, but how do you fare, Dark Queen?” Gundham asked Sonia, trying to hide his concern, but she shook her head despite her shivering.  
“N-No, I am fine, Gundham. It’s more important my new friend keeps warm, rather than myself.” Gundham nodded slowly, still not satisfied with her answer. Finally, he gave a big sigh, laughing to himself manically out of nowhere.  
  
“G-Gundham?” Sonia asked, wondering what was coming next.

“It seems today has smiled upon you, Dark Queen. The four Dark Devas of Destruction desire your company.” Sonia raised her eyebrows, wondering where this came from.  
“I-I suppose.” She shivered. “But wouldn’t it be a little too cold for them to sit on me at this moment?” Gundham grinned again, sweeping back his jacket.  
“Indeed! Cham-P, Jum-P, San-D, Maga-Z!” And in a moment, she pulled off his coat, in one smooth motion wrapping it around Sonia’s shoulders.  
“G-Gundham!” Sonia gasped, the warm over-large jacket enveloping her like a thick, warm blanket. “I-I can’t wear this right now.” Gundham simply laughed and shook his head.  
“You have no choice in the matter, for-!” Almost on queue, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction popped out of the collar, three sitting on her shoulders whilst San-D made its way onto her head. “-The Devas have chosen you for warmth on this frozen night! So you must simply live with this honour until we return to our respective abodes!” It still felt wrong wearing his beloved jacket, but Gundham didn’t seem bothered by the cold, and the hamsters seemed very happy nesting from her warmth.  
  
And honestly, it was plain as day that Gundham was just trying to hide the lovely gesture that made her heart race.  
  
Within a few minutes, the train arrived and the two teenagers found themselves alone on the carriage. In the heated carriage, Sonia felt more then warm enough, so she offered to return the Breeder’s coat. But he simply laughed and shook his head again.  
“I told you, it is the Dark Deva’s decision, not mine.” And so that was that. They made small talk as the train rumbled through the city, the topic eventually turning to Sonia’s new cat.  
“Have you decided on a title for your new companion?” Gundham smirked. Sonia stroked Maga-Z gently as she considered.  
“I am not quite sure, to be honest. Many good names come to mind, but I feel something simple would be best suited.” Gundham nodded knowingly.  
“Indeed, indeed.” His eyes were drooping slightly, but he shook his head to keep focused.  
“Gundham? Are you alright?” Sonia asked. Gundham huffed, gripping his own hand.  
“I am indeed well, however, the required studies of the Academy have eaten into my schedule greatly! I struggle with certain materials, and that consumes even more of the clock!” He looked out at the city skyline from the train window, baring his teeth. “There is simply not enough time in this world, to do what I am required, and to do what is right for those I care for.” Sonia frowned, worried about his health.  
“How much have you been sleeping? You can’t be making yourself sick!” Gundham looked a little embarrassed, but answered after a long moment.  
“I was only granted three hours reprieve last night.” Sonia puffed out her cheeks in mock anger, trying to intimidate him (poorly).  
“You silly man!” Gundham recoiled slightly, as if struck. “How do you plan to take care of your minions when you’re making yourself sick!” A look of self-disappointment ran over Gundham’s face, and Sonia felt a little bad about what she said, but it had to be said. But he wouldn’t listen to her, anyway.  
“...If the Dark Queen herself declares it, perhaps I must follow your advice.”  
  
_What?_ Gundham’s face had gone red, not looking at her. His voice, whilst overblown, was just that little more vulnerable, the look of frustration apparent on his face.  
“I simply have many feats to accomplish, and not enough time on Earth to accomplish them.” Sonia bit her lip - he said only a few words, but it was enough to convey his frustration. “I cannot abandon my dark duty to those in my care, but at the same time, I cannot forsake my pact with the academy. I am at an impasse, indeed.” Sonia pulled Gundham’s coat a little closer around her, feeling the hamsters dozing on her shoulders. Now she understood what it meant to have a pact with one who relies on you, she thought, glancing down at the carrier at her feet. Perhaps…  
  
Putting on a silly voice, Sonia addressed Gundham.  
“Supreme Overlord of Ice, may I make a suggestion.” Gundham cocked his eyebrows, the smallest of grins emerging on his face. “You work harder than all of us, far harder than all of us, for those who cannot help themselves. Perhaps I, the Dark Queen, can assist you in your endeavours.” Gundham opened his mouth, closing it again, then finally deciding what to say.  
“Well, Dark Queen, I see the resolve in your eyes, the way you treat your new ward. However much I wish to agree, I cannot with your skills as they are.” Sonia wasn’t ready to back down.  
“Perhaps, Overlord, you can teach one such as I - an exchange. I assist you with your troublesome classwork, and you shall give me hands-on experience with your wards!” She wasn’t going to let him work himself to death or suspension - whichever gave first. She was too dear a friend to let that happen. Now Gundham looked serious, the thoughts ticking over in his mind.  
  
Finally, a chuckle emerged from the Breeder’s mouth. A chuckle that become a laugh, and a laugh that became a cackle.  
“I see fire in those eyes, Dark Queen, perfect to compliment one such as I” He swung his scarf over his shoulder, grinning at his friend. “Very well! You shall become a trusted aide of I, Gundham Tanaka!” Warmth spread through her chest at his agreement, relief, happiness and the resurgence of those stomach butterflies. Even the cat at her feet, in it’s carrier could be heard purring in elation.  
“Very well, Gundham!” Sonia cheered, pumping a fist in the air. “I look forward to our partnership!”  
  
Thank god no one was in that carriage, as they would look mighty strange. 

* * *

 

Snow was falling as they reached the gates of Hope’s Peak. Sonia held the cat carrier tightly, Gundham striding ahead of her with a new power in his step. She felt so relieved at his acceptance of her ‘partnership’, a joy that put a spring in _her_ step.  
“I think I’ll name her Yuki. The cat, I mean.” Sonia murmured, looking up at the beautiful snow. Gundham looked back at her, nodding appreciatively.  
“A splendid name, for a companion to one such as yourself.” The breeder murmured, gazing up as well. The continued on in silence for a bit, eventually finding themselves at the crossroads of the male and female dorms.  
“...”

“...”  
The two remained still, close to each other, both seemingly reluctant to go their separate ways.  
  
“...I’m certain Yuki will soon claim your abode as your own.” Gundham said, rather gently. “She will be in the Dark Queen’s presence, so I would not fret.” Sonia nodded.  
“Oh! I almost forgot! How silly!” Sonia pulled off Gundham’s coat, holding it out for him to take it back, the hamsters scampering back into their folds.  
“Indeed, I feel the Dark Devas one more seek the company myself!” As Sonia handed the coat back, their hands brushed ever slightly, for once Sonia being the one to pull away. “...It is strange.” Gundham murmured. “The poison that runs through me veins, into my very attire itself… It does not affect you, it does not push you away as it does to all others.” Seemingly conflicted, he stepped forward to touch Sonia’s arm, his face reddening as he did. Sonia’s heart did somersaults at the interest he was taking in her at the last possible moment. “...You are special, Sonia Nevermind.” The way he gruffly murmured her name, the name which he barely called her by, was like music to her ears.  
  
“As are you, Gundham Tanaka. I learnt a lot about the Overlord of Ice, but also a lot about _you_ .” She justified that it was because it was normal in her culture, but Sonia really thought she did what she did next because she just wanted to. As he held her arm, that vulnerable, quiet expression of the Breeder’s face apparent, Sonia simply leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek, causing him to flush scarlet and jump back. A gust of wind blew through the Academy, causing Sonia to shiver. Sonia knew what she did might have been overstepping her bounds, but today had simply cemented what had been lurking in heart for a long time. She held deep, warm feelings for the closed off Breeder, and if she did not admit to them now, in her own way, then she may never get the courage to.  
  
“Gundham, truly, thank you for a wondrous day.” The scarlet breeder remained silent, his hand on his cheek where Sonia had kissed him. The Dark Devas popped up on his shoulders, almost on cue to cheer him on, and finally Gundham look her in the eye.  
“Indeed, Sonia Nevermind.” Her name again, the same way. “Perhaps will shall have to partake in luncheon at that locale once more next weekend? If you are not occupied with the tasks I shall bestow upon you.” Sonia beamed at him, glad he had truly accepted her help in his managing his life’s work.  
“Of course, Gundham! Dining with you was a pleasure!  
“Well of course it was a pleasure, we are in sync!” Sonia’s heat fluttered again, making her legs of bubbly.  “After all…” He added. “You are the new partner of the Ultimate Breeder!” And with that, he dramatically flung his coat in the air behind him and strode off towards his dorm, leaving a rather spent Sonia behind. For a long moment, Sonia was silent, holding the cat carrier in her hands, before…  
  
“HYAH!” She suddenly shouted, pumping one first in the air, seeing at least one curtain from the girl's form opening in confusion. In all honestly, she wasn’t sure where her relationship stood - ‘partner’ could refer to a lot of thing. But what she did know, Gundham had accepted her help, and treated her in a way that was perhaps closer than a romantic partner, at least in his eyes.  
“Well, well, Yuki.” Sonia murmured, glee in her eyes. “Looks like it won’t be just me you’ll be seeing a lot off!” The cat gave a cheery meow as Sonia stepped into the women’s dorm, laughing in a way that was just that little bit… Gundham.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing I threw together! At the moment, I probably won't have any kind of continuation to this, though I will say it fits in pretty nicely with my other major story at the moment 'The Time of Their Lives'. But who knows! I love this paring, and if inspiration strikes, perhaps I will have something new! But for now, thank you!


End file.
